


Looking Good

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [199]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  your take on Agents of SHIELD, Trip lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Good

The cloud of dust coalesces into Trip.

Jemma and Skye’s jaws drop. May cocks an eyebrow.

Coulson doesn’t even twitch. “Welcome back, Agent Triplett.” He looks Trip up and down. “Let’s get you some clothes.”

Trip grins, cocky and bright. “No rush, sir. You know I make this look good.”


End file.
